


Good Bad Time

by trouslethesebones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, F/M, Female Reader, don't look at me like that, male to female butt stuff, skeleton ghost dick, teleporting fuckery, unrealistic butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouslethesebones/pseuds/trouslethesebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in the house alone with Sans today, and he's got something new planned for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Still mostly vanilla, but a little more hardcore than my fic with Reader/Papyrus. Also less build-up, and I'm sorry there aren't more puns, I'm very bad at them.
> 
> I know that ass-to-mouth is generally not a thing because it's gross, and also butt stuff takes a long time to prepare... but, uhm... skeletons with peni. I reserve all rights to write unrealistic porn for the good of mankind.

You stand in the doorway, smiling and waving as Papyrus and Undyne trot off, wearing heavy backpacks and light athletic gear. They like to go train up in the mountains, and while you adore Papyrus with all of your heart, it’s hard to get things done around the house when he’s always trying to “help”. The switch to paper plates except on special occasions was a good, and thrifty, move.

You watch them until they’re out of sight, smiling at the thought of all the texts and pictures that Papyrus will send you on the way. Undyne will keep him safe, and the two will have fun suplexing boulders and finding new flowers out there.

Closing the door, you turn and take in a deep breath, surveying the house you share with the skeleton brothers. While chores aren’t your favorite thing in the world to do, you enjoy the sense of accomplishment you feel when you finish one, and you have to admit a certain sense of pride in keeping the house clean for them. Of course they help out when they can, but you’re unsure whether they’re as big of a help as they think they are.

You take the apron Papyrus’ bought you last Christmas down from the hook in the kitchen and tie it. It’s pink and lacy, with white bones patterned across it. It’s cute and kind of morbid at the same time and you love it.

You sweep the kitchen, which doesn’t take long. Then you clean the dining table, making sure to clean off any errant ketchup and spaghetti sauce stains you find before polishing it to a shine. Then it’s time for dishes. You don’t particularly like doing the dishes, but it’s easy stuff, mugs and pots and pans.

Humming quietly, you zone out as you wash the dishes. You don’t hear the soft footsteps behind you, but after about 5 minutes or so, you feel your flesh crawling up your back. You look around cautiously, only to see Sans leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning with his left eye closed at you. You give him a little smile back.

“papyrus out with undyne?” he asks casually.

You nod, making a little affirmative noise as you turn back to washing the dishes. Silence extends out behind you as you continue your chore.

Your starting to hum again when you feel a smooth hand crawling up the back of your shirt. You jump in surprise then nervously laugh. Sans is standing beside you, grinning at you like he always does.

“betcha’d look cute in nothing but that apron, huh pal?”

You blush faintly, but by now, you’re used to the perversions of the skeleton brothers, especially the shorter one. You reach up and playfully rub your sudsy hand over the top of his skull.

“aw c’mon. we’re all alone. so i want a lil eye candy, so sue me.”

He wraps his arms around you, giving you his best lazy puppy dog look. You roll your eyes but smile.

“Fine, fine.” You put your finger against his forehead and gently push him away. “I’ll humor you.”

His grin somehow manages to widen as he watches you dry your hands off and walk out of the kitchen. “i think this’ll be far from  _humerus,_ buddy.”

You hear his pun and loudly groan in pain for his benefit as you go to your room to pull your clothes off and retie the apron around your now naked body. You feel kind of dumb, but you’re in a good mood and maybe you really like it when Sans so blatantly stares at you and wants you.

You cast a quick glance around your room and then open your closet. You might as well go all the way, right? Pulling out a pair of nice, black high heels, you slip into them. You’re not great at walking in them, but you’re pretty certain you won’t be doing much walking anyway. Getting your balance after a few steps, you take a deep breath and head back into the kitchen, smiling at the way your heels begin to click on the tiled floor.

This click alerts Sans. His eyes had been closed, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand and his elbow on the table. He lazily blinks as you can come in, and as he gets a good look at you, sweat starts to bead on his pearly, smooth forehead, his grin becoming fixed, his gaze glassy and excited.

“shit. uh. wow.”

You smile serenely and walk back over to the sink and begin to soap the dishes back up. Every once in a while, you’ll shift a little bit, or reach down and tug at the side or bottom of your apron. You know Sans is watching you, staring at you hungrily, and you squish your thighs together to try to hide your wetness.

But in a moment, a blink, he’s there beside you again, a hand touching the small of your back, the cool, smooth digits making your skin jump.

“it’s a beautiful day outside.”

Another blink and you’re in the hallway that leads to the three bedrooms in the house.

“birds are singing, flowers are blooming…”

A third blink and you’re in his bedroom as he closes and locks the door, still smiling his relaxed, lazy grin.

“on days like these, a beautiful girl like you…”

His grin tightens and his left eye flares with sudden, fiery color, flashing blue and yellow-green.

“should be writhing in my bed.”

You have no time to get your bearings. He’s too fast for you. You know very well how powerful he is, and your heart beats fast in your chest. You feel a little scared, but you know he’d never hurt you. So with the slight twang of fear comes a much bigger feeling, a warmth low in your stomach.

Things happen so fast that it takes your brain a moment to catch up. He was at the door. Now he’s in front of you, that eye still blazing, his grin wicked and sharp. He touches your cheek and disappears. He’s behind you, and before you can turn to see what he’s doing, he’s gently swept your legs out from under you. You fall backwards onto his water bed with a gasp of surprise, feeling the bed shake and gurgle underneath you.

Before you can say anything his heavy body is resting on your chest. He knows how to sit there in such a way that you feel his weight, but don’t suffocate or hurt. He hasn’t taken his shorts off, he rarely does, he just unzips them, and out flashes a blue cock, warm and pulsing in your face. You obligingly open your mouth and he plunges in, curling his fingers into your hair and tugging lightly.

It’s something the two of you have worked on for some time now, so you can take him as deep and as fast as he wants to go. He grunts, sweating more, plunging in and out of your mouth. You tighten your lips, flicker your tongue against his length, even gently graze your teeth against him - something he taught you, something that makes him shudder and buck and growl, makes his eye flash even faster.

And then, suddenly, with no warning, your mouth is empty. You blink and look around the room, frowning a little. This is new.

Before you can think anything else, you’ve been flipped onto your elbows and knees. He’s inside you, pumping your sucking insides with wild abandon, his breath hot on your back as he leans over you.

“t-tight.. hnnk..”

And then he’s gone again, making you whine as you feel that sudden emptiness. What the hell is he playing at today?

Again, just as soon as your brain is catching up, he’s appeared in front of you, panting, sweating, pushing the tip of himself insistently against your lips. You can feel the tip, slippery and wet with your juices and his pre. You take him back inside your mouth, enjoying the tastes, as one of your hands slips back to begin playing with your needy pussy, slipping your fingers against your engorged, wet lips and rubbing hard.

Just as soon as you begin, Sans stops every motion. He stares down at you, his hand gripping your arm, stopping your motions.

“you do that, babe, you’re gonna have a bad time.”

You blink and the minute your eyes close, he’s gone. Now you’re getting tired of his trick. You frown and start to call out to him.

Then you choke and arch forward.

He’s in a place that’s never been touched before. You make a desperate, pleading noise. His breath is ragged as he struggles to keep some composure.

“te-tell me to stop and, uh.. i will.”

You think he’s just got the tip in. You could tell him to pull out. You should. That place, it’s…

“ti-tight in here too, babe.”

It’s..

“di-did you want papyrus t-to have first dibs u-up here? i-is that it?”

You tighten and spasm. You’re wet. Of course you are, but… you’re wetter. You can feel your own juices on your thighs. One part of your brain is uncertainly telling you that you shouldn’t like this. Everything else, every other part of you, is begging for him to not stop.

You rest your front half more on the bed and lightly thrust your ass up in answer. You feel his hands squeeze into your hips. He doesn’t plunge in, he knows you’re not ready for that. He slides, inch by inch, in. Still, at some point, you’re scrabbling your nails into the bed as it slops and rocks underneath you. Your hand grabs a pillow and you bite into it, your whining and groaning muffled. Then, with one last light thrust, you feel the cool fabric of his shorts against you.

He lets you adjust to that, the both of you taking deep breaths. Then he reaches down and grips your hair, gently tugging your face from the pillow.

“if you wanted somethin’ in your mouth, doll… all ya had to do was ask.”

That empty feeling returns only to be replaced with him back in front of you, back in your mouth, thrusting eagerly. You don’t know for how long it goes on, but your annoyance at being unfulfilled is soon replaced with that aching, desperate need that you love and hate at the same time, as Sans bounces back and forth between fucking your mouth, your pussy, and your ass, manhandling you into whatever position strikes his fancy at the moment.

Finally, you can’t take it anymore. You’re a whining, writhing, wet mess. You close your glazed eyes, almost crying with frustration.

“Sa-Sans, god dammit, just…! Just make me cum, PLEASE!”

There’s nothing. You’re left empty and needy on his bed for a long moment, and your just about ready to start touching yourself again.

“is that all ya want? geeze.. all ya had to do was ask.”

You’re on your back when you feel his hands shove your thighs open. You open your eyes to see that wild grin, that flashing eye, that fat blue cock. You make a soft desperate noise in your throat.

He’s inside you. He’s rutting inside you with all his might. Not just your pussy, but your mouth, your ass, you can even feel a wet pulsing length spread both your hands. You don’t know how he’s doing it but he’s filling you from every angle, his body a blur around you. The only thing keeping you from screaming with pleasure is the way your mouth is filled. Your body tightens and bucks, going wild with a series of hard orgasms that leaves you a sobbing mess. Somewhere in the middle of them, warmth explodes inside you, on you… and then Sans appears between your legs, back to normal, sweat pouring down his face as he pants for breath. His cock, slowly beginning to soften and shrink, pops out of you and then disappears.

You lay there, eyes half lidded and rolled up, covered in warm blue release. The glow in your throat and low in your stomach begins to slowly dim. You feel exhausted. Wonderful, but exhausted.

The skeleton slowly regains his composure and takes his place beside you, rolling onto his elbow so he can look at you, his grin and eyes back to normal.

“much more fun than doing dishes, eh buddy?”

You’re too tired and weak to even nod at him. You make an affirmative noise in your throat and curl your body up, knowing you’re going to be sore later. Sans strokes your side and back, watching you as you fall asleep.

“really boned you good eh? heh, get it? …eh, asleep already? geeze, like you did any work, someone who isn’t as nice as me might think yer ungrateful.”

You mumble something in reply. Sans blinks and leans over you. “eh? what was that pal?”

You manage to wake yourself up enough to repeat yourself more audibly. “So you’d like me to bone up on some matters?”

Silence fills the room for a long moment and then Sans chuckles softly. “exactly, babe.” He gets comfortable on his back next to you, and you drift off with a smile on your face, hearing him laugh at your pun. 

“heh. bone up… heh heh. good one… good one.”


End file.
